


Jingga Pada Dunia

by Imorz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, crosspost on ffn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Mengajak seorang putri keluar dari biliknya. Sasuke sudah gila.Didedikasikan untuk Deauliaas.





	Jingga Pada Dunia

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Masashi Kishimoto. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Sama sekali tidak berupaya meraih hasil dalam bentuk apapun selain senyum pembaca.
> 
> Fik ini sudah pernah saya publish di FFN dengan penname yang sama di tanggal 15 Mei lalu.

Matahari terbit dari sela bukit kemudian menampar wajahnya pelan-pelan. Jauh, jauh di depan sana, bendera kemenangan berkibar menari. Percik darah, potongan tubuh, pernik senjata, terbengkalai tak berpenghuni. Bukan hanya silaunya mentari, kini embus angin pun serta merta meraja. Membuat jubah hitamnya terombak, membuat rambutnya menutup arah pandang; memberikan sedikit difraksi pada selanya.

"Lucu."

Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh segelintir kekehan geli. Ia terlampau mengenali intonasi itu. Terlampau memakannya setiap hari. Lantas begitu enggan demi sekadar menolehi sosoknya.

"Apanya?"

Lagi. Kekehan lawannya menguar. "Kau, Uchiha Sasuke."

Bibir berhias nyenyat.

"Padahal tugas utamamu hanyalah berdiri teronggok di depan pintu bilik," Uzumaki Naruto menghela napasnya, "—namun, lagi-lagi, hari ini kau yang paling banyak melukis darah."

Netranya turun sejenak, naik kembali menatap pagi. "Apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Sungguh, bukan begitu maksudku." Tangannya terangkat menepuk pundak si pemuda suram, "Padahal kau begitu piawai, kenapa tidak ditempatkan sebagai panglima saja? Kau kuat, Sasuke. Seperti aku. Akan jauh lebih baik jika kita dapat bertempur di regu yang sama."

Kali ini Sasuke menoleh untuknya, "Mutlak, Naruto. Titah Raja."

"Ah. Ya, kau benar. Raja."

Gapaian pada pundak Sasuke turun kecewa, hingga irisnya kemudian ikut menatap cahaya dari sela bukit. Sang sobat telah memberikan ultimatum. Alasan apalagi yang harus Naruto tutur demi menjawabnya.

Sasuke memulai, "Mungkin karena kekuatan ini, ia memintaku menjaga putri. Menyuruhku melakukan tugas membosankan setiap hari. Demi menjaganya."

"Sekali lagi, tugas utamamu hanyalah berdiri teronggok di depan pintu bilik."

"Kasihan. Bola matanya hanya menangkap dunia lewat persegi jendela berdebu."

"Mungkin begitu tanda kasih sayang Raja. Mengurung putrinya sebab takut oleh dunia itu sendiri."

Helaan napasnya begitu panjang. "Naruto, menurutmu, dunia itu seperti apa?"

Mendadak pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto membeliak. Buru-buru isi kepalanya mencari arsip. Gesturnya tampak berpikir keras. Seksama memilah aksara lewat perspektif miliknya.

"Err ... maaf, aku juga tidak mengerti." Begitulah jawabnya. Harusnya Sasuke tahu. "Memang kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Rasanya, aku ingin menunjukkan dunia pada putri."

"Wow. Kau gila."

Sasuke menatap Naruto buru-buru, "Darah dari nadi, tulang-belulang, teriak memohon ampun. Benar, aku sudah gila, mungkin terlampau gila, makanya sekarang hal itu semua begitu semenjana. Bagiku, menunjukkan dunia pada putri Raja hanya setitik buih dari kegilaanku."

"Kau jatuh hati pada putri."

"Tidak—"

Ilusi pada wajahnya mampu ditebak bahkan oleh otak Uzumaki Naruto.

"Benar, kan? Kau lucu, Sasuke."

Naruto kemudian merengkel otot-ototnya.

"Aku tidak tahu—dan tak ingin tahu, mengapa kau jauh memilih bersedia menjaga putri alih-alih menjadi panglima, tapi kurasa sekarang aku mengerti. Lupakan saja seluruh promosi pengangkatan posisi untukmu, Sasuke. Cinta tetap akan memenangkannya."

"Aku tidak—"

"Bla, bla, bla, katakan itu di depan putri." Lirikannya jatuh kepada Sasuke yang menggeram. "Dengar, sore ini aku harus mengawal Raja menuju Sunagakure. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini."

Naruto melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Sasuke pada kesenyapan, lagi. Yang kemudian terjangan angin hadir membelai kedua pipi.

Kian tak ramah. Sasuke mengeratkan jubahnya. Diselipkan rambut-rambut halus pada sela jemari dan menyapunya ke belakang. Matanya terpaut di ufuk timur dimana sang mentari mulai menebar pesona, menghiasi cakrawala dengan gradasi apik yang membangkitkan semangat. Melupakan seluruh penatnya engsel tubuh dengan pertempuran ganas kemarin hari. Dan embun jelita yang Sasuke yakini sedang beramai-ramai berlomba merebas.

Penawaran Naruto begitu menarik hati. Lantas Sasuke dibuatnya berpikir dan menghasilkan jejeran akal dalam kepala. Dari yang gila sampai sakit jiwa.

* * *

Ketika Hinata—anak kepala pelayan istana—memberi sapaan pada sang penjaga pintu bilik dan tungkainya berlalu pergi sembari berhias nampan kosong pada pangkuan, Sasuke segera mengetuk kembali ubin bernada coklat keabuan. Menunggu jawaban pasti dari anak sang Maharani. Terkadang membuatnya berdehem, sesekali merapihkan pakaian prajurit yang melekat pada tubuh.

Mendadak. Ada sahutan dari dalam bilik. Mengijinkan Sasuke untuk menapaki huniannya. Nadanya mengerutkan alis Sasuke, begitu ringkih, begitu rapuh. Torehan rasa kasihan menjalari pelan-pelan.

"Putri?" panggil Sasuke mengintip dari ambang pintu. Berdiri tegap kemudian dan membukanya lebar-lebar. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu bersedia duduk pada dinginnya lantai. Keanggunannya menyapu rupa Sasuke dengan merah muda. Gaunnya berwarna krem, sangat cantik, terombak melingkar di antara pinggangnya. Begitu pula wajahnya, seumpama fatamorgana ujung lautan oleh kejamnya jingga matahari senja.

Kelopaknya begitu halus dalam mengerjap, meski hijaunya tampak redup untuk suatu alasan. Dagunya mendongak meratapi dunia lewat jendela tanpa beningnya kaca. Barangkali kepalanya meracau kalimat-kalimat aneh.

"Tuan Sasuke, apa menurutmu aku baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan tersakiti. Sasuke menerima dengan perih di dada.

Terungku di tempat yang sama untuk waktu yang lama. Haruno Sakura. Mengemban titah Raja yang berkata untuk kepentingannya di masa depan (yang kemudian justru merenggut masa depan sang anak). Dari tempatnya, Sakura hanya mendapati kebun bunga, para penghuni istana berlalu-lalang, dan matahari di atas ubun-ubun.

Ia mati. Begitu pun dunianya.

Ada kalanya hatinya terisi penuh ketika Hinata menceritakan perihal sesuatu, kejadian, apa pun di luar istana. Seperti ditemukannya bangkai tupai dekat patung Raja atau seorang prajurit yang melamarnya. Kala itu, Sakura merasa keberuntungan sedang menghampirinya, maka ia akan terus menukik bibirnya ke atas ketika gadis sepantarannya itu berujar panjang lebar.

Sayangnya, Sakura tak memiliki kisah dan Hinata akan segera berlalu ketika ia sudah selesai melayani dirinya. Kemudian ia akan kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Putri?" Sasuke mendekat pelan-pelan. Ada jarak sekian jengkal antar garis ujung gaun dengan sepatu _boot_ -nya. "Putri Sakura?"

Sakura melamun. Hobinya. Pekerjaan setiap waktu.

"Anda bisa berdiri?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, tuan Sasuke."

Sasuke mengulum bibirnya. Sama sekali tak berniat menyahut.

"Maafkan aku." Sang putri tersenyum tipis. Menutup kelopaknya dan berhenti mendongak. Pelan-pelan hijaunya menatap lurus pada Sasuke. "Aku baik-baik saja—dan ya, aku bisa berdiri."

Ia mencoba berdiri, segera Sasuke membantu menghampiri. Pundak dan pinggangnya dicengkeram pelan agar tak jatuh.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura halus. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan."

Pujiannya mengukir sungging senyum pada bibir Sasuke.

"Putri Sakura, maafkan atas kelancangan saya ini."

Pria itu berlutut. Meletakkan telapak tangan di depan dada sembari menunduk hormat.

"Ijinkan saya ... ijinkan saya memperlihatkan dunia pada anda."

Sakura tersenyum, "Tuan Sasuke, dari sini pun, aku sudah melihat dunia itu sendiri, meski dengan media kecil berupa jendela. Mereka kejam. Sudah cukup bagiku."

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak, putri Sakura. Tidak." Kepalanya menggeleng menyanggah. "Masih ada dunia lain yang harus anda lihat. Masih ada yang akan memukaumu. Masih ada—masih ada dunia lain yang begitu ramah."

"Benarkah itu?"

Sasuke mendongkakkan dagunya, "Benar, putri. Percayalah."

Mimik sang putri masih dipenuhi keraguan.

"Anda boleh memerintahkan algojo untuk memenggal kepala saya."

"Ya, ampun. Begitukah pikiran seorang prajurit untuk wanita jika ia melakukan kesalahan? Tuan Sasuke, aku tidak sampai hati melakukannya. Baiklah, aku tertarik dengan dunia yang kau maksud."

Sasuke pun berbalik, masih berlutut, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang kokoh. Tangannya terulur ke belakang. "Saya akan menggendong anda."

"A-aku rasa aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Tidak, putri. Kita harus cepat."

Keraguan masih hinggap. Namun, kaki kanannya sudah lebih dulu terangkat hingga pada akhirnya kedua tangan bertengger di atas pundak sang pria. Sakura meneguk ludahnya takut.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah."

Ia lalu berdiri dan langsung berlari. Membuat Sakura mengalungkan lengan melewati pundak dan leher Sasuke. Tubuh depannya bertumpu pada punggung lawannya dan terhentak kala telapak kaki menyentuh tanah.

Tamparan angin dari depan membawa surai merah mudanya terombak. Seumpama kelopak sakura yang terombang-ambing di lautan lepas dan risau kemana harus bertepi.

Bola matanya mendelik. Bibirnya berhias cengiran. Dadanya bergemuruh fantastis. Sensasi bernama menyenangkan akhirnya ia rasakan. Ah, rindunya. Lamunannya terbayarkan oleh pria yang menggendongnya ini.

"Tuan Sasuke, apa aku berat?"

Ia sempat terkekeh sebentar, "Sedikit, putri."

Lantas Sakura mulai menyalahkan Hinata yang sering kali membawakannya hidangan protein tinggi dengan iming-iming fisik tidak boleh kurus.

Sasuke membawanya berlari melewati titik buta para penghuni istana, melewati celah-celah yang bahkan Sakura tidak tahu jika ada, melewati bilik demi bilik dengan kecepatan setara dengan kereta kuda.

Baru kali ini Sakura melihat kebun bunganya dengan jarak amat dekat, meski hanya sekejap karena Sasuke tidak mau berhenti dan terus berlari. Pancaran imajiner kerlap-kerlip bintang menghiasi sekitaran bunga.

"Kita akan melewati gerbang, putri. Saya mohon, eratkan pegangan anda."

"Eh?"

Kemudian Sasuke menaikkan tempo larinya, lebih cepat, mengambil lebih banyak langkah. Kopi dan bincang-bincang para penjaga berhasil mengelabui, barangkali tak menyadari kehadiran dua orang penting di bawah sana (sedang berlari) karena bermalas-malasan sudah mendarah daging.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan peluknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara surai si prajurit yang terombak liar. Acap kali punggungnya terhentak, kala itu Sasuke akan mengangkat Sakura sebentar untuk memperbaiki posisinya. Yang justru memberikan tamparan merah jambu pada pipi si wanita.

Langit yang luas. Sakura menangkapnya dalam lensa iris. Lukisan terluas yang pernah Sang Kuasa ciptakan. Birunya menghipnotis, gerombolan awan bagai domba-domba lucu berlombari lari. Tak sengaja bibir Sakura tersenyum. Dua hal alasannya, pertama karena ia takjub, kedua karena ia sudah tak lama mendapatinya.

"Tuan Sasuke."

"Ya, putri?"

"Inikah dunia yang kau lihat setiap harinya?"

Sakura tak mendengar adanya jawaban.

"Dunia yang kulihat memang tampak lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan duniamu."

"Apa yang kau lihat, tuan putri?"

"Langit."

Poros mata Sakura tak henti-hentinya menangkap birunya cakrawala. Bersyukur pria yang menggendongnya ini mempertemukan dirinya dengan keindahan ini.

Kemudian Langit tadi diselimuti rimbunnya dedaunan. Mereka saling meracau kala angin berhembus kencang, bagai mengobrol satu sama lain. Ada sebersit silau jingga beringsak menyisip pada sela-sela mereka. Samar-samar Sakura dengar merdunya kicauan burung.

Larinya pun melamban, berganti melangkah pelan-pelan. Sakura dibuat terhenyak ketika mereka keuar dari ranah hutan.

Gadis itu luruh. Sedikit terhuyung ketika Sasuke menurunkannya. Lagi-lagi terpongah.

"Tuan putri?" tanya Sasuke.

Tungkai gadis itu melangkah perlahan. Menuli sebentar dengan segala racau senandung yang lain.

"Putri!"

Sebilah lengan mengalung pada perutnya, menghentikan laju langkahnya. Sedikit lagi, Sakura hampir mencicipi akhir hidup. Napasnya mendadak tersekat. Karenanya, tanah terkikis sedikit dan langsung jatuh menuju dasar tebing. Sakura mengerjap berulang kali.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak menyadarinya."

Sasuke melepas pagutannya, "Anda harus lebih berhati-hati," dan Sakura jawab mengangguk.

Ia kembali memusatkan arah pandangnya jauh ke depan. Pada rentetan bukit-bukit kecil berlapis hijaunya rerumputan halus. Netranya berkilauan. Disertai angin yang meniup lembut, membuat merah mudanya berkibar tak menentu.

Apalagi dengan hadirnya baskara yang sungguh amat jelita. Oranyenya cantik bukan main. Terhimpit di antara perbukitan dari ufuk barat, alegorinya bagai gambaran umum setiap anak kecil yang menyerahkan bangga pada sang guru. Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat tercengang.

"Tuan Sasuke—"

"Sasuke saja, putri."

Gadis itu menoleh pada Sasuke yang menyungging senyum tipis untuknya, "Sasuke ... Sasuke- _kun_ , ini ... bukankah ini anugerah?"

"Hm?"

Ia kembali menghadap matahari, "Aku begitu bodoh. Termakan hitamnya kesuraman. Aku pikir dunia itu hanya sekecil jendelaku, tapi ini ... aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi."

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki, sejajar di mana tungkai yang lebih kecil berdiri.

"Apa kau bahagia, putri?"

"Kau bercanda?"

Lirik Sasuke jatuh padanya.

Pada wajah yang berhias jingganya mentari, pada rupa yang kerap kali membuat gemuruh pada dadanya, pada Haruno Sakura.

"Aku sangat bahagia! Aku sangat bahagia, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sang putri tertawa. Binar matanya terpancar kejujuran, ia begitu bahagia. Parasnya begitu mempesona, laksana bidadari turun ke bumi, ditambah keelokkan goresan lembayung menyelimuti dunianya.

Mungkin Naruto ada benarnya. Tak dipungkiri.

—Sasuke memang jatuh hati pada gadis ini.

**Author's Note:**

> kredit untuk kak Rexa Anne yang telah membantu saya membangun kata-kata difik ini, terima kasih banyak! dan selamat ulang tahun Deauliaas!


End file.
